Moments in Time
by Skyrere
Summary: Moments in time, like Snapshots of intense emotion, shape our futures...
1. Chapter 1

It's the moments in time, like little snapshots of events and the emotions engendered, that form our futures.

Disclaimer: I write for fun... I mangle these characters without right or reason... They are not mine... :)

~ooooooooooo~

Shouting voices, sweat... Aggression and bravado... Friends down and hurt... Weapon defending fallen Meister...

Anger, revenge...

Pain... Meister and Weapon thrown back almost negligently... Effortlessly...

snap...

Weapon, that can not see souls, urge Meister to continue fighting...

Confidence... No understanding... Confusion...

Meister frozen...

On her knees...

Awe and fear in equal measures...

Both fighting for dominance...

Madness...

His soul was so... Big...

snap...

Weapons courage... Determination... Confidence shared...

Driven to a level of soul resonance not previously achieved...

Stunning failure...

Meister semiconscious...

Weapon reeling...

snap...

Strong hands slide along Meister's flesh...

Under her arms...

Along her ribs...

Lifting her...

The voice at once sinister and amused...

Caressing... Lingering...

snap...

Long fingers dexterously lift the shirt to expose the smooth creamy skin...

The marker slides haltingly along her skin...

Dash... Dash... slide... slide...

snap...

Lingering...

Tingling...

Madness...

snap...

Meister struggling to grasp the feel of the solid arm holding her across her ribs under her breasts...

snap...

Struggling to make sense of the single moist point sliding along her skin in shiveringly short touches...

snap...

The breath bathing her cheek and flowing down her neck to where her modest top covered her...

snap...

The awe and fear as she was surrounded by his huge soul...

snap...

Voices were just a distortion of sound.

The cooling lines in her skin were abandoned...

The solid support of the arm around her slid away...

Lingering yet when it was gone...

Lingering...

snap...

The threat ended...

Test passed...

Maka blinked as she brought herself out of her meditation...

Self therapy...

But what good was it if it didn't help her get over that incident?

She understood what the test was, but living the experience changed her in ways she was not comfortable telling anyone... Not even Soul...

How could she tell him that the tentative flirting he had tried throughout their time together was ignored or gently rebuffed because there was only one man who occupied her unspoken desires... Her fantasies...

Stein...

Madness...

~ooooooooooo~

So here we are... I have only been able to watch the first season of Soul Eater because the rest of them have not yet been translated and released over here in the Untied States. I chose this scene to expound upon because from the moment Stein did that to her, he had my attention... and wicked fantasies began popping into my head. XD

Feel free to critique. Tell me what you think. Where can I improve. What did you like about it? What made you angry (if anything) about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sure, it was strange to have feelings for a teacher. Not unheard of, but unwelcome by society in general.

I was closing in on my age of consent and the count down was almost agonizing... Sitting every school day in his class and listening to his voice as he lectured... Watching him dissect specimen after specimen... His long tapered fingers dextrously and expertly manipulating the dead flesh was almost an agony to watch... I dreamed of feeling those fingers on my body... Did I have to be dead? Did he have to be thinking of cutting me to pieces? Did it have to be a clinical need to study me?

I didn't know, and it was the suspense of this not knowing that had me so hot to find out...

Dr. Stein... Would you be interested in me if I were a corpse you were going to cut open and examine?

Dr. Stein... Could you find interest in me as a living woman, burning for your touch?

Dr. Stein... Would you share your passion with me?

"Maka, see me after class."

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome... Soul rolled his eyes, but understood that sometimes I was asked to stay after to learn something more complex than the standard student body was allowed... I had been asked before, so it wasn't a suspicious occasion... Others had also earned the privilege and prestige of gaining more knowledge and ability due to their accelerated learning curve.

Each time I stayed after for extended learning... it was alone... and though he had yet to touch me, I was hyper aware of hm... I was almost ready to break the silent invitation and leap upon him and do My best to devour him, but he was so much stronger...

His soul was so... Big...

So much bigger than Mine or any other soul I had yet to sense...

Why did I have to mature so quickly? Why did my body have to come so blazingly alive after that day we took that mission?

Dr. Stein... Why did you have to be the one to wake me to the illicit temptations of the flesh?

With my expression easily read by Dr. Stein, I gathered my books and set them on the desk directly in front of his, and waited for his instruction after everyone else had filed out... Soul had rolled his eyes and told me he would see me later at home... He had no idea, and I was not about to tell him that I harbored lust for the creepy Dr. Stein...

Stein took his time in puttering around before speaking to me... I knew he had not forgotten that I was there... He was too calculating for that, and I was not stupid no matter how many times I had acted impulsively.

If he was as sensitive as I felt he was, he knew that there was more to my attendance than just that of a student awaiting instruction... My heart thundered in my chest, my stomach churned... When he did speak, his voice was a purr across my skin bringing with it a shiver that crawled down my spine...

"I want to see your potential."

"Pardon?" I was momentarily derailed... he wanted to see my what?

"I want to see your potential..." He finally looked up at me from where he lounged in his rolling swivel chair... His glasses caught the light and hid his eyes, but there was that sleight curve to his lips which could be amusement or madness... I struggled to maintain an even demeanor and not just give up to him how sensitised to his very presence I was... "How strong is your soul resonance when you are not paired with your weapon?"

It took barely a moment, but I grasped what he wanted, and processed the request even as my soul measured his and tried to conform to his without my permission... It was tantalizing and fed my hunger without my immediate interest... how could my soul betray me so solidly?

"How can I do that without my weapon to resonate with?"

"You are a smart girl Maka... I know you can figure out a way to do it.:

I was at once angry and aroused... That dirty bastard was trying to make me move on him instead of the normal male dominant perspective... My heart quickened...

"Fine..."

If that is the way he wanted it... I was more than willing to show my strength and ambition, as well as my dominance...

Soul was easy to work with. He and I were so close to each other in mentality that there was no struggle with dominance... He gave in to my dominance at every turn... It was his job as the weapon to do so, and he was good at it...

Maybe it was that ease of my dominance that made it impossible for me to see him as anything other than just a friend, and a trusted weapon...

Standing in the classroom, empty of all students and no glimmer of anyone else nearby, I pushed my soul out and pressed it against Stein's huge soul... I didn't try to overpower him... I new better... Instead, the feel of my soul was more personal... a request... coquettish... Flirty... Come and get me... I won't just roll over... Dominate me... It was almost a shock to find out that I wanted to be dominated... I wanted to be able to give up control to someone I could trust would not abuse that power...

Was Stein that person?


	3. Chapter 3

How could I go back to that class knowing what I feel is so easy for him to see.

My soul is bare to him.

I have no secrets.

He knows the beat of my heart. He knows the level of my heat for him...

I feel like an animal being studied.

Maybe that is all I am to him.

That day that I stayed after to be tested...

He had let me do what I wanted.

I pushed my own soul over his.

Attempting to be enticing, but only managing the mewling of a kitten hungering for sustenance.

I felt humiliated...

"That will be all for today Maka."

He had not told me his assessment of my potential that he said he had wanted to measure.

He had not told me weather or not he reciprocated what I felt was a blatant invitation to explore my new found hungers...

He had simply sent me away.

The light reflecting on the lenses of his glasses.

How did he manage to do that?

Damn it!

Flushed with a combination of humiliation and a lingering desire, I stomped from the classroom and headed home...

It had started to rain...

Soul pulled up on his motorcycle... concerned.

I stood still, letting the rain soak into my everything...

after an eternity where I echoed silently inside my own head with the agony of what I was feeling for Dr. Stein, I climbed onto the back and let Soul take me home.

He was worried. He was right to be worried.

I pretended I was fine. He didn't buy it, but he played along like a good weapon.

We were sent on more missions together, and we were just as strong together as ever.

Soul was such a good weapon. A submissive... Easily giving me control...

Shit!

How could I ever get with Soul? I could see that he gave me lingering looks ocassionaly when he was not goofing off with Dark Star... Dark Star was also a Dominant, which is why he was a Meister. There would be no successful battle resonance between two dominants... A dominant weapon and a submissive Meister... That was what Crona was... and it wasn't pretty. That poor boy had been dominated by his vile mother, and the abusive dark sword for so long that the natural dominance that was what Meisters were born with was barely enough to keep him sane...

I knew that he would not last... As much as I tried to make him think I had faith in him, I knew better...

The more dominant would always win...

Dr. Stein... What did you want from me? Was I too dominant? Was I not dominant enough to challenge you? What did you want from me?

I headed home after another day filled with questions...

I knew that my friends talked about me after I made my excuses and left them to head home...

I knew that Soul felt bad for not coming home with me... He was my weapon... what would happen to me if he wasn't there and someone attacked me on my way home?

I wasn't sure, but a recklessness had been awoken in me...

I wanted to find out what real danger was.

Dr. Stein scared the shit out of me, but he made me tremble with longing and excitement at the same time.

Why wasn't I good enough?

What did he want me to do?

How could I be more dominant than he was...

So... Big...

I wanted him to dominate me...

That was the truth...

It was such a powerful truth that when it hit me, I had gasped, and Soul stopped the motorcycle to ask me if I was ok...

My heart was pounding...

Maybe that was what he was looking for...

A dominant to submit to him...

Maybe that was why Spirit was so afraid of him... He had never had any dominance, and he was so totally owned by Dr. Stein that they could no longer be effective together... There had to be a balance...

I wanted to be dominated...

I wanted Stein to Dominate me...

As a meister that could be the end of me...

But if it was done right... It would make me stronger.

I knew what I had to ask him... I knew how to approach him...

My heart surged... My cheeks flushed crimson...

"Are you alright?" Soul's voice was full of concern, and his eyes were trained on me fully.

It took me a moment to figure it out, but finally, I heaved a huge sigh, and smiled in relief at Soul...

"Yes... Yes I'm alright... Just get us home."

The remainder of the ride home was almost a joyous occurrence...

I knew what I was going to ask Dr. Stein...

Extra training...

Individual training...


End file.
